


His

by ElectricMud



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Dominance, F/M, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricMud/pseuds/ElectricMud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick starts getting possessive over Beth when he finds Carl kissing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

Carl pushed his lips against Beth’s. They were both sitting down on Beth’s bed in her cell. It was Carl’s first kiss and it felt amazing, for him. Beth had a lot more experience, even though she only kissed two men. Jimmy and Rick, Carl’s father. Beth kissed Carl back before pulling back, parting their lips.

“Sorry,” Carl muttered.

Beth noticed Rick standing at the cell door and got up from the bed. She didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. But he did. Carl was still sitting on the bed, giving his back to his father. He looked at Beth, wondering why she stood up.

“Mr. Grimes, I…” Beth started to explain, she had no idea what to say though. Carl realized why she stood up and looked back. His heart dropped when he saw his father.

“Dad,” Carl said, standing up as well.

“Carl, go to your cell. I need to talk to Beth.”

“Dad, I s-”

“Now,” Rick looked at Carl. His voice sounded more serious this time.

Carl left the cell and walked to his cell. He wondered why his father was so angry. Was it because Beth was much older than him? He lay down on his bed, he felt anxious.

Rick peeked out of Beth’s cell, making sure his son had left and wasn’t eavesdropping on them. He walked over to Beth, looking into her eyes. She was on the verge of crying, she knew she had pissed him off.

“Slut,” Rick hissed. Beth knew he was mad but she hadn’t been expecting him to say that. She frowned upon hearing that word, Rick was always respectful towards her. But he wanted her to be his and only his. He had no intention of sharing her with his son, no matter how much he loved him.

“I’m gonna go talk to Carl. I’m going to wash that filthy mouth of yours when I’m back.” Rick left the room, closing the cell door behind him and leaving Beth feeling apprehensive.  
He went down the corridor and stopped at Carl’s cell, before going in. He didn’t want his son thinking that he was a monster, he couldn’t let him find out about him and Beth.

He looked inside, seeing Carl lying in bed. He walked in and sat at the foot of his bed. He shot his son a sympathetic look. He was only thirteen, he wouldn’t understand. But Beth was his. She didn’t belong to Carl, Glenn, Daryl or even Hershel. She was just his.

“Carl, you have to understand,” Rick began to explain, “Beth is much older than you. You’re only thirteen. Beth’s what? Sixteen, seventeen? She’s much older than you. I know there hasn’t been any girl your age since Sophia and I’m sorry about that. But it’s still wrong to do that kind of thing with Beth.”

He waited for Carl to say anything but he didn’t. Rick wondered if he should punish Carl for kissing his property but then decided against it. Beth should be the one that’s punished, she’s much older than Carl. Rick looked at Carl one last time, hoping he had made his point. He got up from the bed and walked out of the cell, feeling like a hypocrite. He really didn’t give a shit about age difference. That was a thing of the past, Rick thought to himself.

He went back to Beth’s cell, finding her standing exactly where he had left her. He looked at her lips. They were tainted. Ruined by his son. He had to clean them.

“Follow me,” he told her in a dry voice.

She wanted to ask where they were going but that would just make him angry. She walked behind him. He stopped her at the cell’s door. “Don’t wake anyone up,” he whispered, putting a finger on her filthy lips. They started walking down the cell block, quietly.

Beth realized what he was going to do with her when they got close to the showers. She felt like crying when she remembered what he had done to her last time. 

He walked over to one of the shower heads and looked over his shoulder and saw Beth standing at the entrance to the shower room. She didn’t want to walk in.

He beckoned the virgin over, looking irritated that she didn’t want to come in. She refused, shaking her head. She knew she shouldn’t have done that but she knew what was coming next and she didn’t want it.

He marched over to Beth, grabbed her arm forcefully and started walking to the shower head, pulling her with him.

“Are you gonna do it or should I?” Rick asked her, eager to get his over with. He didn’t feel like getting wet but he would if he had to.

Again, Beth didn’t reply, annoying Rick even more.

“Hold this,” Rick said to Beth, giving her the soap bar. She took it from his hand, not wanting to anger him. He put his hand on the tap, adjusting the temperature of the water before turning it on. Beth saw that he set the water to the coldest and then turned it on.

The sheer coldness of the water made Beth gasp and drop the soap bar. Rick hated that he was getting wet but he needed to teach her a lesson.

“Pick it up,” he ordered, looking at her nipples that were poking through her white shirt. Rick felt an erection in his wet pants but he didn’t want to do anything that would please her. Rick snatched the soap bar from her hand when she picked it up.

“Open your mouth,” he told her. Rick stuck the soap bar inside her mouth when she had opened up. He watched her as she tasted the bitterness. Beth continued sobbing as she felt a familiar bitter and chemical taste in her mouth. 

Rick waited a whole minute before pulling the soap bar out of her mouth. He didn’t want her sobbing to wake anyone up. She didn’t spit, reminding herself that it would anger Rick if she did. 

“Spit,” Rick told her, deciding that she’s had enough. He waited until the spit had gone down the drain before he turned the shower faucet off. “C’mon,” he told her, giving her a slight push towards the entrance. They had to go back to their cells before anyone noticed they were gone. 

Beth walked back to her cell, paying no attention to Rick behind her. She just wanted to change into dry clothes and go to bed. She walked into her cell and she took off her wet shirt right away. She turned around to lock her cell door and saw Rick standing by the door. She could see it in his eyes that he wasn’t done with her yet.

“Go on,” he said, looking at her breasts, his eyes hungry. He looked down at her briefs. The outline of her clit was showing through her wet panties, turning Rick on. He’s never been as turned on as he was looking at Beth.

Beth pulled the wet panties down her legs, revealing her cunt to Rick for the first time. “No,” Rick said as she dropped her panties to her feet. 

“Put them on,” he told her, “Put them back on and take them off again. Slowly.”

She pulled the panties back up her legs and put them back on. “Now take them off,” Rick told her again. Beth started pulling her panties down slowly. She looked up at Rick while pulling them down and saw him nodding a silent approval. Once she dropped the panties, Rick walked in, closing the cell door behind him.

Beth expected Rick to take off his clothes off as well but he didn’t.

“On your knees,” he ordered.

Beth got on her knees, watching Rick walk up to her until he was standing in front of her. He unzipped his wet pants, although he didn’t unbutton and kept his belt buckled. He pulled out his throbbing rod so that it was facing Beth’s lips – only inches away.

She knew what Rick was expecting her to do. She hasn’t done anything like this before, Jimmy had asked her on the farm but she refused. Rick was the biggest she has ever seen. Although, she has only seen one other dick – Glenn’s. She saw him in the showers the other day and he wasn’t even close to Rick’s size.

“Suck,” Rick said, eager to get inside of her. She held his shaft and placed it inside her mouth. She had always expected it to taste bitter but it didn’t. It almost tasted like just sucking on your thumb. Rick didn’t moan like she had expected him to when he entered her.

Rick held Beth’s hair, pushing himself inside of her even more. The cock felt uncomfortable inside of her mouth but she didn’t want to do or say anything that might upset him. Rick moaned as he poked the tip of his hard cock on Beth’s inner cheek.

Beth could taste Rick’s precome inside her mouth (she didn’t like how it tasted like, almost salty), Rick felt his balls tighten and knew he was going to come but this wasn’t exactly where he had planned to come. He pulled out, Beth’s spit covering his rod. Rick didn’t have any lube with him so this would have to do.

“Get on the bed,” Rick told her. She walked over and lay on her back, expecting Rick to fuck her while facing her. Rick scoffed when he saw that she lay on her back. He walked to the bed and flipped her over. Beth liked how he handled her roughly.

Rick arched over Beth’s body and placed the tip on Beth’s wet lips – he wasn’t sure if it was her or water from the shower but he didn’t care either way. He kept teasing Beth then entered her without a warning.

Beth expected Rick’s thrusts to be gentle but they were the complete opposite of that. He grunted with every thrust. Beth had felt so tight around him and he liked that. He looked down and saw a miniscule amount of blood covering his rod.

Beth was trying not to make any noise so that she wouldn’t alert anyone. She couldn’t keep quiet when Rick started probing her even deeper. She wanted to grab a pillow to muffle her steady moans but it was out of reach. Instead, Rick – not taking any chances of anyone finding out about them – put a hand around Beth’s mouth to make sure she didn’t wake anyone up. Or was it because her moans were annoying him?

He pulled out from Beth and got up from the bed. Beth realized he was taking off his clothes when she saw him unbuckling his belt. When he was completely naked, he got back on the bed, put his hand around her mouth again and the thrusts resumed. The sound of their skins slapping was loud now – echoing down the cell block – but now that Rick was so close to coming he didn’t care. He let go of the hand around her mouth, releasing her loud moans. He grabbed her ponytail with the same hand. Twisting it. Pulling it back.

Rick pulled out of her again and flipped Beth around. He was on top of her now, facing her. He plunged into her again, this time watching the combination of pain, fear and pleasure on her face. He kissed Beth, his thrusts now shaking the bed and jerking Beth’s body. She tasted like soap and precome.

Rick buried his face in Beth’s neck. He started by kissing it but then he started slurping on her flesh, gently biting as well.

“Stop,” Beth whispered in-between moans, worried that Rick might leave a mark.

Rick didn’t stop when Beth had asked him to. Instead, he kept going on for a while, still thrusting in the process, then let go of her skin. He grinned when he saw that he left a purple mark on her neck. Marking his territory.

Rick moved his face back up so that he was facing Beth again, holding an intimate gaze. Rick was now dripping sweat from his forehead to Beth’s, tired from the thrusts. Rick felt his ball tighten, his thrusts going slower but deeper, right before coming – exploding – inside of Beth.

“Beth,” he gasped as he released his semen inside of her. Beth knew by the look on his face and the sticky wetness inside of her that he came. Rick let himself lie on top of her afterwards – his rod still engulfed in her flesh – recovering from the orgasm he just had. Beth could feel Rick’s shallow breathing on her ear.

He pulled out slowly, his groin feeling sore. He looked down and saw that his come was oozing out of her entrance. His hand reached down and wiped the come off of her clit.  
“Lick,” he ordered as he raised his come-covered hand to Beth’s lips. She licked each of his fingers clean then his palm. The come tasted almost like the precome she tasted earlier, though thicker and stickier.

He got up from the bed once she had licked the come off. He saw that more come – and blood – has started seeping out onto the bed from her clit. He scanned the room, looking for tissue to wipe himself clean. When he didn’t find any, he walked to Beth still laying on bed. She knew that he wanted her to clean him up. She sat upright and licked off the come on his shaft.

Rick put on his underwear and picked up the rest of his clothes. They were all wet so he didn’t want to put them back on. He looked at Beth, sitting naked on her bed. Unsurprisingly, he had no interest in her anymore. The thing he treasured about her was her innocence, which was now gone. He turned around and started heading out the cell door.

“I love you, Mr. Grimes,” he heard Beth say softly behind him. He couldn’t say it back to her because just he didn’t feel the same way. He wondered if Beth really did love him or if she had just said that to please him

“Get yourself cleaned up,” he said without looking back at her. He head out the door and walked to his cell in his briefs.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my writing is crap but this is the first fic I've ever written. I appreciate any criticism for future work or any comments in general! :)


End file.
